Unexpected Lovers
by TimekillerX
Summary: Shinoa is captured by Crowley. But is that the only thing captured? Whose heart will be captured first? Crownoa. AU
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other day in the Moon Demon Company Shinoa's squad agenda. Fight some Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Try not to get kill. You know, the usual stuff. Shinoa was feeling unusually tired. She was sure she was feeling fine a few moments ago. Maybe it's from fighting too much.

"Yosh! That felt good," Yuu said as withdrew his sword, "I want seconds!"

"Yuu-kun, we had plenty of Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Let's fall back a little-" Shinoa was cut off when she saw a figure in the smoke. The silhouette drew a sword of his and slashed it from left to right. It sent off a huge force that blew away the dust and debris in the direction of Shinoa's squad. Everyone shield themselves from the huge impact.

When the smoke cleared up, a figure cladded in white stood in a distance. His vibrant red hair, his canine teeth and his pointed ears were not good news to Shinoa.

"Everyone retreat!" Shinoa cried as she swung her scythe in the attempt to slow him down. The noble vampire smirked as he redirected the hit.

"Sword, drink my blood," he called as spikes protruded from the handle of his blade. Shinoa grasped as a strong gust of wind took her off the ground and slammed her right into a clement wall. The last thing Shinoa saw was her friends retreating. She smiled to herself.

"At least Yuu-kun is flowing orders," Shinoa thought as the darkness engulfed her.

Shinoa awoke with a start. Her eyes opened wide and her face devoid of any emotions. She inspected her surroundings, a simple bed in a rather grand looking room with rich furniture and tasteful wallpaper. Her legs were chained together and so were her arms. Her shoes and leggings were missing. So were her weapon and her curse stimulant pills,

Her heart was beating fast but Shinoa forced herself to calm down. She examined her cuffs and found no key locks or pad. The cuffs were literally bent around her limbs and tightened such that it secured around her ankles and wrists.

Shinoa raised her hands and the chains rattled along with the slightest movement. They were bounded to the bed post. Just wonderful.

Click!

The door opened. The same noble vampire smiled. His hair maroon red near the front and dark brown at the back. Broad shoulders. Tall. Monotonous yet playful eyes and a Cheshire smile.

Shinoa remembered him. Crowley Eusford. Thirteen progenitor. Very dangerous. But being Shinoa, she returned the smile.

"So how is my lavender prisoner doing?" Crowley asked as he sat down.

"Oh the service here is absolutely lovely. I mean what first class chains you have and such a fine workmanship." Shinoa grinned.

Crowley mused.

"Well, marvellous to see a fine lady like you appreciating our services. However, do note we don't like items such as these ones," he waved and spun her weapon, now a small rod, in his palms," thus we will be confiscating it."

"Oh that's a shame. It's something really precious to me and I would really love it if you return it back to me. I'll promise to never bring it ever again to your place if you would kindly release me." Shinoa raised her right hand, actually both hands due to the cuffs and looked as sorry as she could though her mischievous demeanour showed through.

Crowley laughed and faked a tear.

"I can't unfortunately do either."

Shinoa faked an over dramatic shocked look and cried before falling back to the bed and playing possum. She heard a muffled laughter coming from Crowley and sat back up.

"So what am I doing here?" Shinoa questioned.

Crowley regained his composure. His eyes glinted with seriousness.

"Answer some questions and maybe, just maybe, I'll try not to kill you," Crowley smiled.

Shinoa was slightly shaken but tried to not let it showed through.

Crowley was a few metres away from her. Shinoa thought for a moment. If she could just leap towards him and snatch away her weapon, she could activate it and break her chains.

'But if I fail...There's nothing to lose anyway. I'll be lucky if he ends my life immediately than torture me," Shinoa thought as she tried to muster her courage. Now! With a massive push by her legs, Shinoa attempted to pounce onto Crowley. If only she had calculated how fast the noble vampire would react and how short her chains were.

In a millisecond, Crowley locked his right palm with Shinoa's neck and his left hand dropped her weapon as it went to retrieve his sword. The sword felt cool to the touch against the petite's girl neck. Shinoa was scared but she continued to smile.

"Well, that was a flop. Now will this kind gentleman please return me to my family. Oh how worried they must be waiting for their princess! I assure you a handsome reward will be prepared for this handsome good sir," Shinoa chimed.

Crowley pretended to ponder for a moment. He wrinkled his eyebrows.

"No," he flatly replied. He returned the smile and withdrew his sword. He released Shinoa. She coughed as she turned to her side on the bed. Her left hand covered her neck and somewhat massaged it. Any moment later and she would have probably black out from suffocation. She felt a gentle pat on her back. She glared at Crowley. He mused at her anger.

"Now now, a princess shouldn't frown. It ruins your beauty,"

Shinoa rolled her eyes. She felt his eyes skimming over her body. His hand when up to the chains on her legs and crushed it, releasing her legs. There were still cuffs on each of her ankles. Shinoa sat up and wriggled her toes, enjoying the stretching. A glass of water was handled to her. She accepted with a frown and sipped it slowly. Her mind was still hazy from the shortage of air.

"Now, will my little lavender princess kindly tell me her name?" Crowley smirked. Shinoa pouted, thinking silently to herself before grinning back.

"I'm afraid, my fair knight, that the privilege of knowing my name is something that you must earn."

"So is that a no?" Crowley edged towards the bed and sat beside Shinoa, edging closer to her face. His pointed teeth were showing, threatening her.

"Yes, it's a no," she said as she returned the emptied glass to Crowley. It was somehow a rejection but Crowley showed no signs of displeasure. This human girl was so much more entertaining. Crowley stared into her hazelnut eyes. He found her silky purple hair quite exquisite.

"Say, my lavender princess, how old are you," he picked up a lock of her purple hair and twirled it with his finger.

"Fair knight, age is but a number," she answered, slightly annoyed. She grabbed the locked of hair back and held onto it possessively in a comical fashion.

"You know, in my 825 years, I've never meet a human so interesting," he laughed.

"Wow, you're old," Shinoa said before covering her mouth. Crowley looked at her and laughed even louder. He grabbed his stomach as he laid on the bed defeated. He opened his eyes and wiped away the tears.

"Princess, I thought you said age is but a number," Shinoa blushed as her cheeks reddened. How dare someone used her words against her, a vampire no less! She felted a hand pushed her down. Her hair spread against the bedsheets like a firework bursting in the sky. Crowley's hairs pinned her down. The chains clattered.

"My apologies, princess, for making you frown. I believe I haven't introduced myself. I am Crowley Eusford, Thirteenth Progenitor," he whispered into her ears. His face was literally an inch from hers. He came up and stared seductively into her eyes. For the first time in a while, Shinoa felt fear. She felt like a prey captured by its predator with no chance of escaped. Her heart was racing a hundred miles per second. She tried to free her arms from the cuffs, from the chains, from him. She kicked her legs but they were locked down by Crowley.

The grip on her hands were increasing and the skin around was turning blue-black.

"Let. Me. Go." Shinoa gritted her teeth. She winced at the pain. The pain stopped. She heard something clattered. She opened her eyes to find that her hands were not chained to the bed post anymore. A pair of cold arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. Shinoa was now facing Crowley, her arms shielding her from him. He rested his head on Shinoa's and closed his eyes.

The sky outside was a brilliant shade of maroon orange. It was evening.

Shinoa's eyes goggled. She had never been this close to a vampire. Let alone one cuddling her.

"Care to let this old knight take a few rests, princess?" Crowley whispered into her ears.

"Please stop calling me princess," Shinoa muttered, "It's always the higher ranking people that cause the fall of the kingdom." She felt Crowley's hands move her up such that she was seeing eye to eye with him. His red eyes were so mesmerising. He could sense the sadness in her words and smiled, not playfully but genuinely.

"What would me to call you, lavender?"

"Shinoa, aged 15," she smiled back. She unknowingly pinched his cheeks and stretched it out. She giggled at her weird antics. It was funny to disfigure someone's face, especially when it's your enemy who could kill you at any moment. Crowley did the same to her cheeks. It was almost like a comedic act should we forget that the two were from opposing sides of the war.

"Care to release me Shinoa," Crowley mumbled as he poked Shinoa's cheeks, puffing it out. To him, it made her look more adorable. A growl escaped Shinoa's stomach and her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. A few seconds past before Crowley erupted in laughter. He ruffled her hair which was smacked away by Shinoa.

She reached into her uniform pocket and fish about before landing the jackpot. She pulled out a ball of chocolate which she secretly looted from an abandoned convenience store. She tore the wrapper and pop a piece into her mouth, savouring the sweet, dark chocolate. She felt Crowley staring at her.

"What's that?" He questioned.

"Chocolate, want some?" Before Crowley could protest, Shinoa pushed a piece into his lips, letting her finger touched his lips for a moment.

"So, how does it taste?" Shinoa tilted her head. Crowley held back his blush and nodded that it tasted good. His stomach then started to growl. Now it was Shinoa's turn to laugh.

"I can share the chocolate with you," she began to break the remaining chocolate bar into two halves.

"I can only consume blood…." Crowley trailed off. He saw Shinoa stiffened for a while before she munched on the chocolate. She offered the other half to Crowley with a bright yet sad smile. Crowley took the piece and pressed it gently at her lips. She accepted it. A deafening silence clung onto the air between them. Crowley moved away but he felt a small hand holding onto him. Shinoa unbuttoned the top few buttons of her uniform, exposing her neck.

"Don't take this wrongly. I just don't want you to hurt anyone else," she craned her neck such that Crowley would have easy access. Crowley felt his teeth burning. It had been a while since he lasted drank blood and he could not hold it in any longer. He brought her closer to him, wrapped his left arm around her. His right arm brushed her hair away and supported her head. His mouth hovered over her vulnerable neck. His nose was attacked by the lavender scene of her hair. It was so intoxicating.

He gingerly pierced her delicate skin, sucking the blood. Shinoa winced at the weird sensation. It was not painful, just uncomfortable. The tall guy towered over her petite figure easily, yet he was carefully about the way he sucked her blood. After he drank sufficient amount, he released his fangs and tenderly licked the punctured spots. Shinoa felt something warm swirling against her neck and resisted a moan. She did feel a tad bit light headed. Her bright eyes dulled. Crowley helped her rest on the bed, covering her in the warm sheets and brushing her hair out of her beautiful face.

"Crow… ley…" Shinoa muttered as she drifted off. The sky was now dark, with stars studded like diamonds across the black background. Crowley lifted her left hand and kissed it in a gentlemen fashion.

"Good night, lavender,"


	2. Chapter 2

The gentle rays of sunlight filtered through the curtains and rested on Shinoa's eyelids. Her eyes twitched as a groan escaped her lips. Shinoa lifted her arms to shield her eyes from the vicious rays. Taking a moment to recall yesterday's happenings, she sat up with a start. Her eyes scanned herself. At least she was still wearing her uniform. Her cuffs were gone though. A change she welcomed. Her fingers traced the nape of her neck, feeling the slight depression. It felt warm. _Like he was still there._

The holes were more or less healed up. What Shinoa still couldn't understand was how did her wound closed up so fast. She remembered Crowley licking it. Maybe it was the vampire's saliva. The more Shinoa pondered about it, the more her cheeks flared up. She covered her face with the spare pillow.

'God, what the hell am I thinking!' she mentally screamed to herself. It then took her another minute to realise that she had been sniffing the spare pillow intensively.

'It smells like him…. Wait,' she thought as she stared suspiciously at the spare pillow in her hands. Then, she remembered that he had rested on the pillow yesterday when he cuddled with her. She looked down deadpanned, her mouth opened to let a string of dead laughter escaped. She covered her face and screeched to herself. Poor Shinoa was about to smack her head against the bed post when she heard the doors clicked open. Crowley whistled causally as he carried a tray and entered the room.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin," he chuckled, laying the tray in front of Shinoa. Her lovely lavender hair was ruffled up, with some odd ends sticking about. Her eye bags were a bit more pronounced than the day before.

"Was that a vampire joke, my fair knight?" she chomped down the bread and sipped the tea, appreciating the delightful aroma. Her eyes narrowed sarcastically. "So, what am I going to do now?"

Crowley contemplated.

"Well, I can't send you back home. So, I suppose you can stay here for now," Crowley said while pointing to a door beside the one 'entrance door'. "That's the bathroom. There are spare clothes inside the closet."

Shinoa nodded. She finished the bread and tea. It was probably the best breakfast she had in a really long time. Shinoa moved her legs to the side of the bed. She lowered her feet to the ground and steadied herself as she used the bed post as a support. Crowley walked over to her and offered her his hand. She stubbornly took it as the misfit duo made a beeline to the bathroom door.

"Don't follow me," Shinoa warned, closing the door before it was stopped by Crowley. His right foot struck between the doors.

"Sorry, lavender, but I also need a bath," Crowley pried the doors opened with ease. Shinoa stared in disbelief. Her full strength was easily toppled over by this sadistic noble vampire.

"It's not gentlemanly to barge into the bathroom when a lady is using it, fair knight," she half-smiled, half-gritted her teeth. A wave of deadly aura emitted from her. However, Crowley being Crowley, he coughed and pet the little girl.

"In the first place you are in my residence, lavender. So, technically, you are barging into _my_ bathroom," Crowley mentally gave himself a pat on the back.

"Secondly, I fought of some of your kind earlier this morning. A warm bath would be enough to soothe this old knight's sore muscles and bones." He loved the way Shinoa shuttled at the mention off him fighting the humans. She was imagining the number of soldiers he killed off. The number of lives lost. The amount of blood shed. A hand tipped her chin up. Crowley could see that she was putting on a brave face but deep down inside she was crying. After 825 years, Crowley knew how fragile a human was.

He lifted her into the air like a child. A tear landed on his cheek. Shinoa was crying. Now, Crowley knew he had crossed the line. He carried her bridal style in one arm. The other arm went to on the tap. Water gushed out and into the huge tub in the middle of the room.

"Don't frown. It doesn't look good on you," he said as he dropped her on ground.

"Undress and get into the tub," he uttered.

"Then don't look at me, perv," she flushed. She heard a defeating sigh from Crowley. His back turned to her. His hand rose to his head.

"I won't look," he answered earnestly. Shinoa unbuttoned her uniform, letting it slide to the marble floor. She sneaked a peek at Crowley. His back was still facing her. She slid her bra straps and unclasp the hook. Her left leg went into the tub. It was warm and inviting. She sat in the middle of the tub, her back facing Crowley's.

"You can come in now," she squeaked. She heard some buttons clicked and something dropped to the ground. The footsteps were getting louder and louder, closer and closer. She felt the water level rise and a cold broad back against hers. Her hair, now a mess of purple, clashed with Crowley's red and black mane. Shinoa hugged her legs as she crouched down. Her mind was muddled with confusion.

'What in the world am I doing in a bathtub with a god damn vampire?!' she mentally exclaimed.

Crowley took a small ceramic bottle from the side of the bathtub and poured the milky white shampoo into his hair. He ruffled it into his scalp, lathering his hair. Crowley then passed the remaining contents of the ceramic bottle back.

"Shampoo,"

Shinoa did the same for hers. She messaged her scalp, enjoying the citrus scent. Being caught in a war, she hardly has the luxury to take a bath, let alone enjoying a shower. It was always fighting and survival. Shinoa was too caught up with her thoughts that she did not realised that some suds were dripping down her forehead and into her eyes. A stinging sensation erupted. Shinoa closed it shut to prevent anymore suds from entering but the stinging sensation only got worse.

Feeling the water in front of her, she collected it in her palms and splashed her face. The problem was that the water had shampoo mixed in it. So, the pain intensified.

"Crowley…" Shinoa bit her lips. It was so unlike her to ask for help, especially to a vampire. "I got suds in my eyes. Can you show me the tap?"

In her pitch black darkness, his cold hand gingerly grasped her right wrist. She felt a creak and a gentle flow of water flowed through her fingers. She cupped it and splashed it at her eyes. A light chuckle was heard from behind.

"Well, I'm done," The water level in the bathtub dropped as Crowley stood up and dried himself with the white towels. He put on his pants and army top, securing the cape last.

"I'll be guarding the door, lavender. Don't want anyone else barging in," Crowley sniggered.

Shinoa sighed. She would have to give in to his antics for now. At least she had a filling breakfast and a relaxing bath. The question is… how long will this dream last before the nightmare catches up. Wrapping herself in another white towel before the cold air could touch her wet skin, she walked to the closet. A couple of white dresses met her eyes. She ran her hands though the material. Some were satin, some silk, others velvet.

All of the designs were simplistic but tasteful. Shinoa reached towards one of the white dresses and put it on. There was a mirror inside the closet. Shinoa stared amazed at the stranger in the mirror. The stranger wore a gorgeous dress with a frilly collar and short sleeves with lacing details. The satin dress ended above her knees, a mesh continued from her waist to her ankles. Shinoa twirled around and was mesmerised by how the dress flowed along. There was an issue though. The dress could only be buttoned close from the back.

"Is everything okay, lavender?" Crowley asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes, everything is fine. I'll be out in just a minute," Shinoa called out. She saw her uniform. Picking it up, she felt torn. What were her friends doing now? She hugged the uniform, tears welled up in her eyes once more. The black clashed with the white she now wore. Making sure that her uniform was folded and nestled in the closet, Shinoa took one last look before closing the closet. She walked barefooted to the doors and pushed it opened.

Crowley was outside sitting in a comfy chair. His chin was rested on his hand. He was getting thirsty. His fangs were aching for blood. _Shinoa's blood._ When he first drank her blood, he felt an electrifying burst in his heart. He had drunk blood from many humans before. Majority of his victims were sucked dry and left for the dead. Yet, why was he thirsting for Shinoa's blood only? Crowley unknowing touched his throat. His attention was diverted to the bathroom door now.

Shinoa walked out, her new dress on and her hair cascading down her back. Crowley mind went black at that moment. He was spellbound. Captivated even. He noticed Shinoa was reddening though.

"Uhm, could you help me button the dress?" she squeaked in embarrassment. She felt so exposed under the intense gaze of Crowley. He stood up and she turned around. She lifted her lavender hair to the front. Crowley took off his gloves, his fingers sliding the buttons into the corresponding holes. He was so tempted to sink his fangs into her neck.

"Lavender?" His was at the last button.

"Yes?"

"Can I drink your blood again?" Shinoa looked at Crowley. She could sense a hint of desperation in his words. She was scared. But now that she looked into his red eyes, she could see that he was suffering. How sad it must be to drink the life out of someone else just so you could survive. She smiled brightly and closed her eyes.

To be frank, Crowley was amazed by how Shinoa took in all in. His heart thumped. It felt warm. Like a gentle light flickering in the dark. He bent down, wrapping his hands around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Fangs sinking into her flesh, he sucked the delicious sweet blood. He savoured as the liquid warmed his throat. His tongue felt the holes and circled it carefully.

When Crowley came up, there was only two slight depressions at the back of Shinoa's neck. As he buttoned up the dress, Shinoa tied her hair to her side. She noticed Crowley untied hair.

"Well, fair knight, as a reward for helping me with the dress, I shall braid your hair," Shinoa tried to reach Crowley. Emphasis on the word _tried._ Shinoa, standing at 4'11", barely touched the shoulders of Crowley who stood at 6'3". It was comical to see Shinoa tiptoed and yet unable to reach Crowley's head. He lifted Shinoa up much to her surprise and laid her on the bed. He then sat down on the floor beside the bed.

"Braid away then, lavender," Crowley said, letting Shinoa have full access to his hair. Shinoa happily worked her hair braiding skills.

'His hair sure is soft,' She felt the hair, layering one lock over the next. She inhaled the citrus scent unknowingly. "Lavender, if you take your time, my hair is going to grow longer than yours," Crowley laughed. He got a cute pout from Shinoa. She finished the braiding. Crowley, resting his head back on the bed, inspected the braid.

"Not bad, lavender," Crowley glazed at Shinoa. The way her lavender hair curled. The way her hazel eyes reflected him when he looked into them. The way she smiled. Shinoa's head was hovering above Crowley's. He lifted his right palm on her head, pushing her closer to him. Shinoa, though alarmed, lowered downwards. She didn't know what was Crowley going to do. How unexpected this vampire was. They were only an inch apart. Shinoa's heart was beating like crazy. She closed her eyes.

A peck on her forehead. A gentle light one. Crowley pecked her forehead. Crowley. The vampire that captured her.

It was at this point that Shinoa knew her heart had been captured by none other than Crowley Eusford.


	3. Chapter 3

"Name?"

"Shinoa, fair knight,"

"Your full name, lavender,"

"That's something classified, maroon," Shinoa got a gentle flick to her forehead. She pursed her lips. A smile curved on Crowley's face.

"New nickname. How affectionate, lavender. Honestly, I appreciate it. Now, let's get back to questions shall we?"

There were sitting in the study room. Well, one of the many study rooms. An intricate chandelier hung from the ceiling, its multiple crystals ornaments refracting (yes refracting, not reflecting. There's a difference) the light rays. The room itself had a musky scent. A thick dark red carpet covered the mahogany floorboard. Books of varying thickness filled the bookshelves. A simple round table was positioned in the centre of the room. Two black leather armchairs faced each other.

And on the two black leather armchairs were Crowley and Shinoa.

"Lavender, you're not making my job any easier," Crowley twirled the quill in his hand. The paper he held in his other hand was still blank white.

"Well, you're not making my life any easier too," Shinoa fired back, smirking at the wonderful comeback. Her eyes were practically screaming for Crowley to accept the challenge. A few seconds passed before a muffled laughter escaped from Crowley. He covered his eyes with his left hand and snickered.

"If I had found you earlier, lavender, then my life would've been so much more entertaining," Shinoa's heart skipped a beat. The way Crowley was smiling now was unlike any of the ones he had shown to her. This one was more longing, more genuine. Shinoa bit her lips. There was nothing else to lose anyway. With a deep breath, Shinoa looked seriously at Crowley.

"My name is Hiiragi Shinoa. I am the youngest daughter of the Hiragi family. That information should be more than enough to inform you of my background," Shinoa said. Her hazel eyes dimmed. A depressing sigh exhaled from Shinoa.

"My own blood family won't care much even if I died. In fact, they will just think of me as another pawn soldier lost. It's sad but true. My father and blood brothers will only care about power and control. I'm just a backup if any one of them died," a smile adorned Shinoa's lips, "but I have my sister, adopted brother, an annoying senior and a group of friends to be my light. I just hope they can move on in life without me."

It was at this point of time that Shinoa became fully aware that Crowley was wiping away a lone tear that had trickled down her cheek. It was not like her to cry. She's the sarcastic and ever smiling Shinoa. Always ready to make fun of her friends and giggle. Not cry in front of someone. It was not like her to show her weakness out in the open. Maybe that's why she's crying more often. Shinoa has been bottling up her negative feelings until the bottle could be filled up no more. It finally broke.

"Let's have a break. Pick any book," Crowley asked. Shinoa, confused, reached out to the closest book to her. The title was in English. Shinoa narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. Sure she was smart and quite intelligent but she had absolute zero knowledge about English. Defeated with deciphering the weird characters, she turned to Crowley and jumped back with a start. He was behind her all along.

"Snow White and the seven dwarfs. I must say it has been a long time since I last read this tale,"

"You know how to read this," Shinoa glanced over the endless pages of English words. "It looks confusing."

"You don't know English? It's one of the more used language out there," Crowley informed her.

"I don't exactly have a complete exposure to the outside world, fair knight," Shinoa was now mesmerised by the interesting and unique characters of the English alphabet. Crowley pondered for a while. He lifted Shinoa, much to her dismay, and returned to his leather armchair.

Now, Shinoa was sitting on Crowley's lap, holding the book. Crowley slipped his hand around her waist to make sure she would not fall off (also just for the heck of it). His head was resting on Shinoa's shoulder. He could hear her heart sped up and her cheeks burning.

"Are you ready," he whispered/breath seductively into her ear. Shinoa immediately pushed his face away with the book. Basically, Crowley got bitchslapped by a book. He surrendered and apologised to Shinoa.

"Alright, alright. I'll read the paragraph then translate it. Feel free to ask me if you have anything you are unsure of." And so Crowley read the book. Shinoa loved hearing a new language. She thought it was the most intriguing thing ever. She slumped her head onto Crowley's chest. She felt like a child again and it was Mahiru reading a fairytale to her before bed. Her eyes scanned the curves and lines of the letters. It was so different from the Japanese characters she grew up with. And the illustrations, although worn out and slightly stained, were the most beautiful drawings she had ever seen. The book was not long and soon Crowley was at the ending.

"So the prince kissed the ruby red lips of Snow White and she finally opened her eyes. And the two lived happily ever after. The…. End," Crowley closed the book, taking extra precaution not to wake up the sleeping Shinoa. He tucked a few stray locks of her hair behind her ear to not obstruct his view. He studied her face. The pale lips. The long doll-like lashes. The way her chest rose up and went down.

'Wow there. Just where do you think you are looking at,' Crowley mentally smacked himself as he averted his eyes from the _area._ The sudden movement woke Shinoa up. She rubbed her eyes childishly and looked around.

"Oh, sorry I fell asleep. Usually, my sister read these stories to me when I'm about to go to sleep." She felt the arm around her waist drew her closer to the source. Another arm wrapped around her.

"Hey lavender, tell me a story. Something I have never heard before,"

"I can tell you a variation of Snow White I once dreamt of. This Snow White wasn't a princess. She was a herbalist. She had hair as red as an apple and skin as white as snow. And because of this, she was targeted to be the next concubine of the prince of her kingdom.

This Snow White ran away. She did not want to be a mere play toy just because of her exotic hair. She wanted to be more than just an eye candy. So she ran to the neighbouring kingdom where she met a boy and his friends in an abandoned house she was taking refuge in. The boy had injured himself and she applied some of her handmade herb ointment on him. They chatted for a long time. Smiles adorned Snow White's face.

Not long, a basket of apples arrived. The apples were laced with poison and were intended for Snow White but it was the boy who took a bit out of it. The boy fell unconscious. The basket of apples was from the evil prince.

Desperate, Snow White went back to her kingdom and beg the prince to give her the antidote. She could obtain it on one condition. She had to swear that she would become the evil prince's concubine. Just as she was about to agree. The boy appeared and stopped the evil prince.

Turns out, the boy is the second prince of the neighbouring kingdom. After seeing Snow White's determination to become a herbalist and her strong willpower, he offered her a place back in his kingdom. A place she could be herself. Now, Snow White works as a court herbalist. She encounters much difficulties but she has her new friends to count on. She and the prince have a special bond of course.

One of the reasons why she became a court herbalist was to make sure the prince is always out of harm's way. They lived happily ever after. The End."

Shinoa looked up at Crowley. A smile was seen on his face.

"That was a nice variation. Was that really all a dream, lavender?" Crowley rest his chin on his right hand.

"It seemed too real to be a dream. Like it actually happened." Shinoa was gazing at the Snow White book. Her index finger traced the italicised words on the cover page. She hopped up from Crowley's lap, returning the book.

"Is there no Japanese book?" Shinoa asked as she walked around from bookshelf to bookshelf. Her eyes found their target. A Japanese book! And of all the places it had to be on the highest shelf in the corner! Shinoa looked deadpanned. Why must the whole universe constantly pick on her height. She tiptoed but that proved futile.

'You know what Hiragi Shinoa, you will climb the god forsaken bookshelf if that's the last thing you do!' Thank god her dress was not so form-fitting below her waist. She could feel Crowley looked extremely amused by her antics. Whatever. She latched her palms on the third shelf. Okay. Now, she lifted her left leg and then her right leg. All that running and training proved useful.

"Lavender, do you need some help?" Crowley was trying to hold back his laughter. Shinoa rolled her eyes. She was so close to the book. Literally a few inches from it. Her fingers made contact with the book spine. Yes! Her other hand slipped. Oh hell no.

Shinoa expected to land on the floor with a loud thump. Maybe a slight ringing in her head following the impact. But that didn't happen. She landed on something soft. A flash of red and white surrounded her. Crowley had managed to catch his lavender in his arms. He was a bit jumpy when he saw Shinoa climbing up the bookshelves. She never did seem to run out of ideas to entertain him whether it was intentional or not.

Her eyes were filled with shocked. Her mouth wide opened. Crowley chuckled when he saw her stunned for the first time. Even she looked adorable in this situation.

"Will you please released me now, fair knight." Shinoa was trying to sound pissed off but couldn't help muttering to herself. Her face was so close to _his_. Crowley could of course hear the soft whispers. He was a vampire after all. But that being said, Crowley was a cheeky vampire.

"I'm sorry, lavender. Could you kindly repeat one more time?" Crowley sniggered as he closed the distance between them. His eyes sparked with mischief. Shinoa shielded herself by pushing her palms on his face. Crowley, being the cheek he is, moved one of her palms to cup his cheek. He purposely leaned on that palm to redden Shinoa's own cheeks. A thousand thoughts rushed through Shinoa's mind. She was mentally screaming her heart out.

'I don't know how long I can keep this up!' she sweatdropped while Crowley just gaze at her.

"Please released me," Shinoa used all of her strength to utter this one statement while keeping a fixed stare on Crowley.

"But what if I don't want to," Crowley contemplated. Oh how much he loves messing around with her. He finally let her down and ruffled her soft mob of hair. She appeared to be pretty annoyed by the gesture and reacted with pout.

"Here's the book. Your welcome, lavender," It was quite a heavy book. It appeared to be kept in a good condition. The pages were fresh and the colours crisp. The title.

"Akagami no Shirayuki. Wait." Shinoa skimmed through the pages of the book. Her eyes went whizzing left to right as fast as possible. When Shinoa finished the book in record time, she stood rooted to the floor. Her face was totally baffled. Crowley was curious. Sure he could speak Japanese with ease, but he could hardly grasp the concept of the hiragana, katakana and kanji. The characters looked way too similar to one another. Hence, he could barely read the book. That's why he chucked it in the tallest corner.

"This book is about Snow White. The same one I dreamt of." Shinoa just couldn't believe the odds. Crowley felt his heart thumped once again. To be honest, he found this book 15 year ago back in England. It was lying in a corner of a closed down bookshop. Now, it was in the hands of the girl he has taken a particular liking to. Scratched that. It was now in the hands of the girl who had captured his heart.

Crowley went up to Shinoa and placed her on his lap once more.

"Now it's your turn to read the story," 

* * *

Hello ello dear readers. This is TimeKiller X!

Did anyone get that slight crossover? Ohohohoh. BTW did you know the voice actress of Shinoa and Shirayuki from Akagami no Shirayuki-hime is the same. MIND. BLOWN. Shit just got real peeps. That's all from me now~

Bye bye and until next time! \\(*u*)/


	4. Chapter 4

Chess Belle and Horn Skuld were making their way back to Crowley's mansion. They were sent to eliminate a group of JIDA soldiers early in the morning. Crowley led the attack but decided to head back to his mansion. He told the two ladies to finish up before turning around and jumping from roof to roof back home. The last thing they saw was a sly grin edged onto his face. The two saw his braided ponytail waving in the air before disappearing in a distance.

"Well, that was not like Lord Crowley to leave the fun to us, was it Horn?" Chess said as she sunk her fangs into a human soldier and sucked him dry. She savoured the warm sweet liquid trickling down her throat. The body dropped dead to the ground, his lifeless eyes mirrored the world he once saw. Chess licked her lips and moved onto another victim.

Horn shook her head disapproving at Chess. Chess was a binge eater and her childish attitude clashed with Horn's sophisticated lady composure. However, she did agree with Chess. It was unusual for Crowley to looks eager to return back to his mansion. Vampires, you see, have lived for hundreds of years and thus boredom has weaved into their life. Hence, most vampires cannot wait to venture into the human world to kill their time. And kill their meal.

"Chess, that's the fourth person. Don't you think you had enough?" Horn frowned. Chess retorted with a childish grin.

"Now what? Head back? But it would be soooooooo boring!" Chess moaned. Her hands trashed around in the air. Horn sighed and tossed her two twin hair ringlets behind her shoulders.

"Come on, Lord Crowley did order us to head back once our business is done. And it is now done, Chess Belle," Horn pointed out as she crossed her hands. Chess gave in with much annoyance. They left. And as they left, the fallen bodies scattered on the ground showed the JIDA what they, the vampires, would soon do to them.

Crowley's mansion was not in Sanguinem. His was located aboveground at the borders before the battlefield. To be exact, it was not Crowley's real mansion. It was his temporary one since he was constant receiving orders to eliminate the JIDA so a 'homestay' near the border is a more convenient and logical choice.

Not much people occupied the mansion though. It was just Crowley alone. Chess and Horn sometimes stay over after their missions but would head back to their sanctuary back in Sanguinem. Anyway, it was not long before they reached the grand doors of the mansion. They entered, Chess loudly announcing her presence while Horn bowed. It was weird. The mansion had a weird scent. Crowley had a musky citrus scent. But what was this lavender one?

The two ladies looked at each other. Was there another vampire? It was not Ferid Bathory. The scent was originated from a study room. Crowley usually spent his time inside reading the masses of book he had collected over the countless years. The scent was strong. Just who could it be?

"Lord Crowley? Chess and I have finished and are here to report," Horn opened the door to see Crowley and a purple hair girl.

This purple hair girl was sitting in the lap of Crowley and reading a book. The two looked completely engrossed in the book until they noticed the two new 'intruders'. Crowley greeted Chess and Horn with ease. Shinoa was blushing mad and sweating buckets. This girl tried to smile as normal as she could but the edges of her mouth was twitching. Horn was trying to analyse the situation as logical as she could. I mean, it's not every day you see someone cosying up to Crowley on his lap. Chess's mind went blank.

The deafening silence clung onto the atmosphere for a while before Horn spoke.

"Lord Crowley, may I ask who is the girl sitting in your lap?" Horn's cheeks were also burning. Chess was still trying understand the situation before her. Her eyes kept shifting back and forth between Crowley to the purple hair girl.

"Oh, lavender here will be staying over for a while. I need to ask her some questions regarding the JIDA and so far, I have very little progression. So we are taking a break now," Crowley answered without a sweat. Shinoa's hands were trembling ever so slightly. Any human in a room with three noble vampires and without any form of defence would do the same.

"Well, why don't you torture her like the rest of the humans. Wouldn't it be much easily?" Horn suggested. She noticed the human startled ever so slightly at the 'torture' word. She buried her head into the book as an attempt to get away from the glare from Horn. Crowley, whose right arm was around Shinoa, brought her closer to him. It was like he was protecting her.

"Lavender here is a very interesting person. I'm sure she will get along with you two. Since you are here, could you help me look after her. I need to write a report back to Ferid." Shinoa stood up, the book in her hand. Crowley cheekily messed her hair as he petted her. She did not want Crowley to leave her. At least she could tolerate the sarcasm of this vampire but the two new ones? She felt that she could be killed in an instant. She wanted to reach out to Crowley. Ask him not to leave her.

The door closed. Now three people were in the study room. Shinoa. Chess. Horn. It was not a good combination to Shinoa. She sat back on the leather chair, the book resting on her lap. Horn and Chess stared at her. What was so interesting about this human that caught the attention of Crowley?

"This is awkward." Shinoa broke the silence, "Um, how do I start? Greetings, my name is Shinoa," she smiled politely, trying to mask her fear of the two noble vampires before her. Chess went up to her and observed her closely. Chess furrowed her eye browns.

"Chess Belle."

"Horn Skuld." Both replies were harsh and lack of any warmth. Shinoa was well aware of the constant scrutiny by Horn.

"You know, the human is as short as you, Chess," Horn giggled. Shinoa and Chess gasped and argued. There were flames burning in the background as the two fought for their heights.

"I prefer the term 'petite'," Shinoa smirked. Chess sneaked a glance at Shinoa. Now, she knew why Crowley found the human interesting. The two 'petite' girls started fist-bumping as tears of comradery trickled down their cheeks.

"Thank you, Shinoa. You seem to understand my struggles," chess cried out.

"No, Chess. You are not alone anymore! Let us be proud of our heights. At least we can look cute and sweet unlike a certain _someone_ …." Shinoa whispered to Chess. Both of them burst into laughter when they turned to see Horn arched an eye brown. Shinoa wiped a tear away. Even vampires have height problems. This was new to her. Maybe vampires were not all so scary. Chess was rolling on the floor and waving her hands. The human was way too interesting!

Horn then looked at Shinoa's assets and then Chess's. The difference was appalling. Horn then gestured to her large assets to Shinoa and gave a devilish yet toned-down snigger. Shinoa paused, examining hers and Chess's before looking extremely deadpanned. Her mouth opened, letting her imaginary soul escaped.

"Sniff…. At least I don't always have to carry those milk jugs with me!" Shinoa teared up. Horn's right eye started twitching. This human packed a punch. Chess hugged her comrade tightly. Shinoa cried in her arms before realising she was finding comfort in Chess huge bosoms. She pushed Chess away and threw herself on the ground crying about her 'lack of space'.

"You vampires…. are mean…I know I don't have much but you don't have to rub it in my face. Literally!" Shinoa sniffed. Horn gave in. She giggled. For the first time, Horn Skuld laughed. She shocked Chess silent. It was not like Horn to laugh along. Horn had never been complimented in such an odd fashion by a human. It was unique though.

Horn sat down on the floor and extended her hand towards Shinoa.

"Let's head to another room."

So the three misfits exited the room and turned left and right until they came upon another door. Chess and Horn knew the place well while Shinoa was spellbound by the wallpaper and rich carpet. They entered the new room. This one had a long couch and two arm chairs. A coffee table was in the centre. There were windows in this room. Shinoa looked outside. There was a yard filled with lush greenery and statues. Beyond that were barren buildings and debris. Home was beyond that. Home.

Shinoa looked longingly. She turned back and saw a black grand piano. It was beautiful, commanding a majestic silence on those who saw it. She touched the piano and felt the keys. Unknown to the vampires and even her friends, Shinoa knew how to play the piano. Mahiru taught her and got her hooked on playing many pieces. But fighting became her top priority and piano was eventually tossed out of her life. Never did she think she would see one again.

"Shinoa? Shinoa~" Chess called out, snapping Shinoa out of her trance. Chess appeared to be worried about Shinoa. Which is very rare for Chess. The only thing on her mind was quenching her thirst for blood.

"I didn't know you have a piano," Shinoa commented. The sleek, cool feel of the keys were pure pleasure to Shinoa. She reminisced the good days she spent with Mahiru. The short innocence days.

"You know how to play this?" Horn asked. She had seen humans used this thing to produce lovely sounds before. Their fingers seemed to dance across the keys effortlessly and fluttered beautifully. It was magically to Horn. Shinoa sat down on the sit and adjusted it. Shinoa knew she was short. After the adjustments, her legs were dangling in air. Even after stretching them out, Shinoa could not reach the pedals. Oh well. She well just have to do without it.

"It has been a long time since I have played it. So it may sound a bit choppy. I apologise in advance," Shinoa took a deep breath as she steadied her fingers. They were shaking from the pure excitement of being able to play the piano again. Shinoa could not help but let out a bright beam. Her lips curved upwards. Show time!

~Again OST- Shigatsu wa kimi no uso Piano Cover~

Shinoa's fingers skilfully hit the keys and bounced off them to hit the next notes. Her body swayed from side to side ever so gently and elegantly. Her mind was crystal clear. She pictured herself in a luscious green field. There were small patches of daisies blooming. Butterflies gingerly landing on the petals, their delicate wings fluttering as if to show off. White fluffy cotton candy clouds passing by peacefully in the cerulean blue sky. Time slowed down for Shinoa. The fights and vampires. Even her brothers and father did not matter to her. She was Shinoa. Just Shinoa.

The piece was ending. The sky turned a pale shade of lavender and red. What a strange palette the sky had chosen. But it looked magnificent to her. What a pity it was ending soon. Shinoa opened her eyes. The piece had ended. Chess was humming a melody similar to the piece she had just played. Horn was savouring the music. It was rich and, as cheesy as it may sound, music to her ears. Chess clapped eagerly, her red eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Wow! Shinoa, you are so good! Play it again! I don't think I will ever get tired of this. Isn't that right, Horn?" Chess exclaimed. She sat on the arm chair and kicked her legs childishly, as if encouraging Shinoa to play more. Horn nodded her head. She sat down on the couch opposite to Chess and crossed her left leg over her right.

"Play on, Shinoa," Horn waved her hand. Shinoa laughed. Maybe. Just maybe. This dream would not end. Shinoa giggled as she hit the notes once again. Then, it happened. The nightmare caught up. Her fingers trembled. Her eyes burned and her vision blurred. The notes were all wrong. It was a chilling mix of highs and lows. Her dream crumbled in front of her. It shattered into billions of pieces. The pitch black darkness surrounded her. Her body felt heavy.

"No," Shinoa muttered. She fell behind. She heard some echoes. It sounded like Chess and Horn shouting. And that was the last thing she remembered. The nightmare had engulfed her once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Fluttering her eyes opened, Shinoa sat up. Her surroundings were hazy. There did not seemed to be an end in sight. It was just a monotonous plain of void. Her scythe was nearby. The tip of the scythe was struck into the ground; the rod part was sticking out 45 degrees. Shinoa approached the scythe. Her eyes goggled at her reflection in the blade of the scythe. She was wearing the same dress but it was black. Her purple hair was longer than before. It cascaded down to the floor. Her eyes. Her hazel eyes. They were gone. In their place were a pair of petrified blood red eyes. One short horn protruded out of the right side of her head.

Shinoa took a step back. Her right hand gingerly touched the horn. Shinoa tried to remain calm but the fidgeting of her right hand betrayed her. She then slowly opened her jaw. Good. The teeth were still normal. Her ears were too. Shinoa then sat down in front of her scythe. She hugged her legs. She prayed. She prayed for the nightmare to stop. To be over. To be gone. But she knew that it was not going to happen. She knew time was ticking. It would not be long. Before the nightmare would turn into reality. And Shinoa would be all alone when that happens. All alone. With no one by her side.

Shinoa released her bottled emotions. Here, she could cry and no one would hear. Heck, they would not even know. And so she cried and cried. Her voice grew hoarse, her cheeks red as an apple, her tears pouring out of her eyes. Her cries echoed in this vast emptiness. The chilly air kissed swollen cheeks. Shinoa looked up at the reflection. She saw nothing more than a sad and confused little girl.

'Pathetic,' Shinoa thought to herself. Yes, that's right. It was the prefect word to sum the real her up.

The darkness consumed her once more.

Shinoa opened her eyes. The sky outside was darkening. The sun was dimming, making way for the moon. Shinoa moved her fingers. Her limbs felt foreign to her. She felt someone brush her hair to the sides of her face. The hand felt warm. A light chuckle accompanied the poking of her cheeks. A relief smile formed on Crowley's face when he saw Shinoa was regaining conscious. Shinoa tilted her head and tried to push his annoying hands from poking her. She pushed herself up. Looking around, she found herself in the same bedroom.

"You fainted," Crowley mentioned, as if he had just read her mind. "Perhaps anaemic. I do apologise for that."

Shinoa's eyes were still blurry and heating up. She used her right palm to cover her eyes, pretending to be dizzy. Control it. Control yourself Shinoa! The fire in her eyes died down. Good. Shinoa moved her palm down and saw Crowley. His red eyes were worried. A small grin appeared on Shinoa's lips. She pointed her index finger at Crowley and poked his cheek.

"Revenge complete!" A light-hearted giggle. Now Crowley didn't look so tense and stiff. He pinched both cheeks of his lavender and swished them. Shinoa retaliated by doing the same. So, the pair once again initiated yet another cheek pinching and squishing fight. Neither one wanted to let go even though their cheeks were burning and stinging. It only ended when Horn and Chess walked in on the awkward couple. It was a heated competition between the pair.

Crowley let go of his lavender's cheeks. He yawned and laughed. "Well, that was fun, lavender. Any other reports, Horn?"

"Yes. Lord Ferid has required your presence."

"Well, it seems that I will have to leave for a while." Crowley stated the obvious. Horn and Chess exited the room. Actually, it was Horn who pushed Chess out of the room. She could sense the tension between the couple and left them alone. Shinoa looked outside from where she sat. A lovely dark sky. She admired the tiny sparkly trinkets scattered across the sky. Like rhinestones but even better.

"So you will be gone?" Shinoa asked without making any eye contact with Crowley. The past day and the current one was ending soon. Shinoa knew her time was running out. She need to run far away for here. Far away from _him_. Her heart always skipped a beat when Crowley was next to her. She knew it was more than just anxiety of being next to a noble vampire who could slice your head off within a blink of an eye. It was that _feeling_. The one she was most afraid of. Especially when it was one she felt towards Crowley. _Love._

"Not for long. I'll be back. Of course I will keep you as a secret from my higher ups." Crowley handed something to her. It was the two Snow White books. Shinoa accepted it and was humoured to find an English-Japanese dictionary underneath the two books.

"In case you're bored. Don't worry, I will be back tomorrow morning." Crowley took another step closer to Shinoa. He gave another peck to her forehead. It burned. That spot was tingling. Prickling even. Shinoa's arms went around Crowley's neck much to his shock. She hugged him. His lavender hugging him. He returned the hug in an awkward fashion. It had been hundreds of years since Crowley had experienced this kind of physical contact. He brought her closer and inhaled her intoxicating lavender scent. Such a delectable aroma.

Shinoa kept her head down. Perhaps it was because she was afraid to look at Crowley. At how a vampire would returned her feelings. Perhaps it was because she was too embarrassed to see him off. Whatever the case, Crowley didn't care. He had too much on his mind now. What he did care about was returning to her embrace the following morning.

"See you later, lavender." Crowley waved and closed the door. The space between the doors was decreasing and soon the purple hair girl was out of his sight. Crowley sighed for a moment before walking down the hallway. There were no servants in his temporary mansion. The chances of infiltration from the JIDA would be very lesser. He, Chess and Horn had put a slight dent on the JIDA troops. Shinoa looked tired so she would sleep through the entire night. Such a pity though. He would love to to watch her adorable sleeping face. The way her chest rise and fall-

'God what the hell and I'm thinking of!' Crowley mentally groaned as he smashed his head on the nearest wall. His face was beet red. How could a mere human have caused such locked feelings to erupted within his lifeless body? He clenched his right hand over his chest. It had been far too long since he had felt such warm emitting from his heart. It was painful. But at the same time, Crowley welcomed the pain. It was all too confusing for the noble vampire to comprehend.

"Lord Crowley? Are you okay?" Horn asked out of concern. He was behaving in an un-Crowley fashion. Who knew the Shinoa girl could change him to such a drastic extend. Chess was rolling on the floor, grabbing her aching stomach.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Let's leave. Wouldn't want to keep Lord Ferid waiting, would we?" Crowley composted himself. He would have to send for repairs for the damaged wall later.

And so the three vampires left the mansion, leaving the lavender prisoner in the labyrinth. Or was it?

Inside the room, Shinoa laid her head on the soft pillow. In her hand she held a small rod. Her Cursed Gear. It felt so foreign in her hands. Two days were probably the longest time since she 'parted' with it. She twirled it in the air. Her heart was heavy. She knew she had used _his_ feelings. When she hugged Crowley, part of her wanted the moment to last forever. She wanted to bottle up the time she spent with him and lived in it forever. She wanted to forget that they were in a war and from two opposing sides. She wanted to forget that they were supposed to kill each other. But she used his feelings and got back her Cursed Gear.

Time was running out for her and she had to move fast. She stood up, regaining strength in her legs. She saw the two books. Her heart ached when she saw them. Tears were threatening to fall at any moment.

Why couldn't she just live with _him_. Let the war be nothing but a mere illusion. No. Shinoa shook her head. She is Shinoa. And as long as she lives, she was a danger and a threat to him. It would be for the best if she had left him. The two days were the brightest times she had experienced. She touched the book covers and flipped to the last page of the English version.

"I love you." Shinoa read out loud. On the page was the prince and Snow White getting married. She vividly remembered this line. How could she forget. When Crowley read it out for her in English, she could feel his voice reverberating in her heart. She remembered asking him what it meant to which he nuzzled at her neck.

"Ashiteru." Oh how Crowley enjoyed every moment of her cheeks heating up. The way she was lost for words when she realised she asked such an innocence question. The heart thumping. Shinoa traced the words. She had to go. Time was not on her side. It was never on her side to start with.

She had already gotten back her Cursed Gear when she hugged Crowley. Surely that would enrage him. Staying in that room would mean that Shinoa would be a sitting duck. Better leave while she can. Shinoa opened the door. Her eyes strained to see in the dark mansion. The only source of light was the moonlight (Yes I know this is really weird cuz the moon cannot be a source of light) coming in through the dusty, vintage windows. Shinoa placed in the wall to navigate. Truth to be told, she was scared of the dark, especially when she was alone.

She remembered path to the front entrance of the mansion. It would take some time as Shinoa's room was placed deep inside the labyrinth. It was to prevent her from escaping. If she had attempt to do it. Which would be her case now…..

Her heart thumped once again. This was not good. She didn't have the pills with her. Her cursed stimulant pills were special. For the other users, the pills would increase their synchronisation rate with their demons, enabling to expand their fighting capabilities. But hers were different. It was to allow her to control _hers_. Shinoa was after all something of an abomination. Something that was even worse than a vampire. She was a-

Shinoa heard something creaked and she pushed it opened. The doors to the outside world. It was time to escape! She had been so caught up with her thoughts that she was shocked and amazed she found her way out. Miracle. Or was it? Shinoa turned around to glaze at the mansion for one last time. She bowed and closed the door. She could almost hear the piano playing and the giggles. The door closed and the music stopped. The cool crisp night air kissed her cheeks. Shinoa walked for a few steps, relishing the grassy ground. Her toes wriggled in the dirt. She twirled around, the end of her white skirt fluttering along. Her right hand which held her Cursed Gear raised to face the sky.

"Shi-chan." A smoky spirit with blazing green eyes manifested from the scythe and floated over Shinoa. Shinoa smiled sadly as she mouthed her words. The spirit widened its eyes before evaporating into thin air.

"It's time for you to be gone." Was the last thing Shinoa said to her companion. The scythe cracked and snapped. The blade portion reflected Shinoa with her vibrant red eyes before crumbling into dust.

Her scythe and the demon within it was all fake. Just like Shinoa. Her sister made that scythe to contain Shinoa's inner self. The unsightly real Shinoa. The demon within the scythe known as Shi-chan by her friends was nothing more than an illusion. The truth was that all the monstrous power her scythe did was all from her. She used the weapon as a medium to channel her power all for the sake of blending in with her friends and her family.

She had to run back to the JIDA. She knew Kureto would stop at nothing to get her back. No because she was part of the imperial Hiigari family but rather their living weapon would not fall in the hands of the vampires. Shinoa took off running. Strange. Had the air felt warm around her cheeks? Had her heart ache so bad all along. No. Shinoa shook her thoughts away. She loved Crowley but she mustn't let her lack of control destroy him.

Shinoa was a monster after all. One thing Shinoa never let her friends knew was that she wasn't a human. She was born a demon with a human skin. And now, the demon within was struggling to get out.

* * *

Hey y'all.

Timekiller X here. As all of y'all fellow readers may know, the updates for Unexpected Lovers is quite slow. i update fortnightly you see due to my busy life. So please patient for the next chapter. I'm so sad my updates r so slowwwwwwww. Pls forgive me~ but i promise nearing the end of August and start of Septemeber will be the start of a brand new era! MWAHAHAHAHHAHA. K k. I know i'm exaggerating here. But thank you for all the wonderful supports and reviews. Luv y'all.

Signing off for now and see u soon,

TimeKiller X

PS Pray for Exams


	6. Chapter 6

Shinoa cursed the fact that she was barefooted and running across a goddamn uneven ground with shards of glass and debris. The dress was slightly tattled at the bottom but the pearl white colour stood out from the barren and bleak landscape. The moonlight was the only thing illuminating her way back home and it was not much help to be honest.

But who needs the moonlight or any source of light when you are a demon under human skin. Shinoa's ruby red eyes glowed. She could see everything. The 'Cursed Gear' that chainned her power was gone. And so was the 'cursed stimulant pills' that calmed her true powers down. Destroying her scythe should have alerted the JIDA headquarters that she is well-alive. After all, she was the one who created the scythe under the watchful eyes of the higher-ups. It was made to be indestructible unless the creator, in other words Shinoa, chose to destroy it.

In that scenario, the JIDA headquarters would be alerted that Shinoa is alive and that she is in grave danger.

'Kureto would probably send a squad to retrieve me,' Shinoa frowned at that thought. True she was happy that help would be sent to guard her back to the JIDA. But Kureto was not doing this as a brother. He did not see a sister in Shinoa. He saw a tool of mass destruction and weapon of war to be used in order to win against the cursed vampires. Furthermore, it would be a huge fall back should the vampires find that the JIDA was experimenting on human-demon hybrids like Shinoa. The first subject showed promise but was an utter disappointment.

Hiiragi Mahiru. Shinoa's older and deceased sister. Well maybe not deceased. She had doubts on that point. Shinoa did sense her sister's demonic aura leaking from Guren's Cursed Gear. She confronted Guren about that issue but decided not to press it further. Her sister will be safer in his hands after all.

A sharp pain bolted in her right ankle and Shinoa tripped forwards. She now noticed her feet. Cuts and scratches outlined with red. But they were slowly healing. Not good. The demonic power was starting to kick in and her mind would be gone if riddled with the demon's dark thoughts. Shinoa grabbed the glass shard in her right ankle and pulled it out, wincing slightly. She got up and started running again. How long has it been since she left the mansion?

Fifteen minutes. No. It felt longer. Thirty? Shinoa did not know.

"Come on! Hurry up Hiiragi Shinoa! Run faster!" she muttered under her ragged breath as if ordering her legs to sped up.

The wind was strong and howling. The clouds covered the moon. The buildings were no made up of different shades of grey and black. The shivering air kissed Shinoa's rosy red cheeks. True Shinoa could see her surroundings as clear as day thanks to her enhanced demon vision. But the darkness was creating shadows taunting her. Their shadows formed red eyes and sharp canine teeth.

"Humans. Going back there?" one shadow sneered.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Shinoa whispered.

"I'm telling you the truth. Shi-chan….." another one mocked. It's eyes glowing with trickery.

"Shut up and live me alone." Shinoa continued to run, trying her best to shut up their words.

"Oh Shi-chan, you've wounded me."

"I'm just trying to help you."

"No! You only think of yourself and your own survival!" Shinoa stopped and lashed at the shadow. Her fist trembled and she threw a punch but it went right through the shadows.

"Foolish human! It's for our sake! Our survival! Our life! It's all for our future!"

"Why don't you get it!" Another shadow roared.

Shinoa kept throwing punches but it was gradually weakening. She knew it was pointless to fight with the shadows. They were all figments of the demon's thoughts. Yet, she wanted to shut the thoughts out of her brain.

"No! Go away! This is my body and I am the one in control! And don't you ever-" the shadows vanished from her sight and instead a paper talisman was stuck on her forehead. It burned so badly, as if there was lava poured at that spot. The burning sensation expanded throughout her entire body, paralysing her arms, legs, everything.

Shinoa toppled to the ground like a house of cards when one was accidentally misplaced. Her hands and legs sprawled across the floor like a lifeless and broken doll. But her eyes were full of life. Or rather, fear.

A group of JIDA soldiers surrounded her. Her vision was blurred. The talisman must be doing its work keeping the demon at bay by paralysing her body for the time being. A group of five with their demon weapons. A medium-class one. Maybe she was near the JIDA base or maybe they just so happened to be the area. The second one was more likely.

"Captain Kureto, we have secured Hiiragi Shinoa and placed a high level demon binding talisman on her. She appears to be fine. Although her eyes are red and her eyes are starting to become pointed." One of the soldier reported to a device in his ear. The guy nodded and turned to his groupmates.

"Captain Kureto wants us to bring Hiiragi Shinoa back to the JIDA Headquarters immediately." He sighed as he tossed Shinoa over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"What? But isn't she like a vampire? I mean, look at her eyes and ears." One of them said in disgust while holding up his sword, ready to strike at any moment. It didn't seem to dawn on any of them that even though Shinoa was paralysed, she could still hear and think. And those thoughts were fuelling her inner demon.

"Ahahaha. It burns doesn't it, Shi-chan? This is what your kind thinks of you. Give in. Only I can change our fate. We must break free of these blasted humans-" the demon screeched, seizing the opportunity.

Shinoa kept repeating mentally in her brain that she was in control like a mantra. Soon, it will be over and she will be back with her teammates. All will be good. Yuu will be fighting with Kimizuki. She would probably be teasing Mitsuba. Yoichi would try to calm things down but be not much of a help at all. All will be well. Everything will be back to normal.

"And by being normal equals to fighting vampires? Oh! And killing them? Killing him?" Shit. Shinoa mentally cursed. It found the weak spot. Shinoa felt her mind losing grip on reality, spinning out of control. The demon chuckled and relished. Bingo.

"What was his name again? The one you are madly in love with? Hunky and sweet. A little devilish too but otherwise gentle to you?"

"No. Shut up!" The burning was subsiding and a cold shiver chilled her spine.

"What did he called you? Lotus, lily, lilac?" It droned, enjoying every bit of Shinoa's mind collapsing.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!"

"LAVENDER! Yes, that's the name he called you. That's the name your marron knight calls you ever so lovingly!" The last mental shield started to cracked. Shinoa could hear it. The crack lines grew larger, like an earthquake was taking place in her mind. One worse than the Tohoku and Kobe earthquake combined (I took Geography and I see where this comes in handy :^)).

Shinoa found herself in her mindscape once again. Except it wasn't a white piece of barren land. It was pitch black space. She stood on a glass floor. Undernearth it appears to be a thick red liquid. A face surface. She was looking at her own reflection. No. It was _her._ Her luminous red eyes and her Cheshire sneer. She placed her hands against the glass floor. A crack appeared. She increased the pressure, malice leaking out of the crack lines. The demon crackled and her canine teeth showed. Shinoa was helpless now. She was defenceless against her own self.

"Crowley Eusford." Demon Shinoa licked her lips as the fair knight's name rolled off her tongue.

The demon Shinoa erupted from the glass floor. The blood creeped up on Shinoa like vines. Thorns and spikes morphed from the blood chains. Shinoa was held up like a cross. The demon Shinoa stretched her arms. She wore the same dress as Shinoa except that it was blood red. She crushed the neck collar and tossed it away. Her luscious purple hair trailed after her. The ground was now a puddle of blood.

The demon tilted her head and smiled at the sight. Shinoa tried to break free but it was no use. The pricks scratched every inch of her skin and drew out beads of blood.

"Fifteen years. For fifteen long years I was chained down inside you. Fifteen excruciating years I had not even the drop of blood." The demon's psychotic laughter echoed throughout the deserted black void. Her left hand went up to Shinoa's neck. The demon's red eyes boiling into the pools of hazel.

"It feels like this," the hand crushing her neck, "such pain I endured for fifteen years. Now it's your turn, Shi-chan." The demon let her go. Shinoa was sinking into the puddle of red. Her eyes screaming for her life.

'No. No. No. This cannot happen! They will get killed! No more innocence lives.' Shinoa pleaded telepathically. Her own voice was dry and hoarse. The demon crouched down to see Shinoa at eye level.

"In this world, nobody is innocent. Not even your kind. Remember that." More blood chains formed and wrapped around Shinoa, pulling her down faster. Shinoa begged but the demon just turned her back. She gave a mock salute, sending Shinoa off into her red prison. The blood beneath her formed an armchair with grand and elaborate details. A glass of red liquid morphed in her left palm. She toasted to no one.

"Good night, Shi-chan. You will be dearly missed." She tipped the glass and relished the warmth in her throat. She needed more. A door emerged from the ground. Demon Shinoa stood up and the glass in her left palm morphed into a scythe. It was gleaming red and had the same exact design as Shinoa's scythe. A talisman was placed on the door. The demon touched it and the paper was burnt away. She grasped the handles and pushed it open. She took her first step out of the wretched mind.

"I'm so thirsty." She ached.

In the real world, the talisman on her forehead was smoking slightly. The soldiers continued their walk back to the base. It was starting to snow a bit. They picked up the pace. They each took turns carrying Shinoa's body.

"A couple more minutes and we will be at the base." The captain of the group said as he flung Shinoa's body over his shoulder, not bothering to take even the slightest care in handling the petite girl. To them, she was just a vampire that was going to end their lives. So why should they show concern to a monster. The demon was making her way. Soon. She reached the last door and drew her blood with the red scythe. She smeared her own blood on the door. It creaked opened. Yes.

The talisman burned away and the commander looked shocked. Shinoa sliced his neck with one swift swoop of her palm. His head dropped into the frost ground. The red splatters dotting the white snow. She was dropped to the ground. The other JIDA soldiers drew out their sword. One of them got another talisman ready. Shinoa clenched her hands and flexed her fingers. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, letting out a yawn in the midst of the process. Her back was faced to the remaining soldiers. Just a couple of minutes and they would have made it. No. They will make it. One of them charged absentmindedly at Shinoa.

Perhaps it was out of avenging their captain. Demon Shinoa didn't know. Well, she didn't care was more exact. She jumped up and latched herself onto the guy's back, decapitating him by twisting his neck off. The other two just stood rooted to the spot. She could hear their hearts beating faster and faster. It was music to her ears. She sped right at them. They didn't even have the slightest of chance in defeating her. Their swords only cut the air before clattering to the group. Now four red puddles marbled the white ground.

Shinoa licked her fingers delicately. She picked up one of the decapitated bodies and sucked the blood off the wrist. It was inexplicable. It lit a fire in her stomach as she continued to drain the liquid down her throat. Pretty soon, she was done with the four bodies. Shinoa looked down at her dress. Splatters of red ruined it. Not like she cared but oh well.

"Now what?" She wondered aloud in a sing-song manner. She giggled in delight when she felt a presence behind her.

A huge figure loomed over her.

"Well, hello there my fair knight!" she smiled. Her red eyes, pointed ears and canine teeth stopped him in his tracks.


	7. Chapter 7

Standing before Crowley was a purple hair girl. Her pearl white dress stained with the musky scent of blood. Her vibrant red eyes looked foreign on her. So does her pair of canine teeth and pointed ears. She threw aside the head and walked towards Crowley. She noticed his hand over his sword. He wasn't giving her the Cheshire playboy smile anymore.

"Who are you." His sword was out, the tip barely touching her throat. Yet, she still smiled.

"Such a funny question, fair knight. I'm your precious lavender. It's me Shinoa!" she moved forward a little bit. Her neck was now touching the blade. A small bead of blood surfaced. She dabbed the small droplet and pointed her index finger at him.

"You know; the Shinoa you drank your fill from!" Her eyes glowed menacingly. She looked unamused when Crowley failed to show any visible emotion aside from his unusual serious face. Sighing, she licked up the bead of blood and hummed merrily as she stretched her right palm out to catch the small snowflakes.

"I'm not going to repeat myself. Who are you." Crowley gripped the handle of his sword tightly. Shinoa sighed. She faced Crowley and with one leap, she kicked the sword out of his hand. It caught him by surprise. It embedded itself into the cement wall. Crowley wasted no time in pinning down Shinoa against the snow floor. His left hand held her neck down and his right constrained her hands above her head. She chuckled lightly.

"I didn't know you were into such foreplay, Crowley." The grip tightened in response and she moaned in mockery.

"I just finished a meeting with some of the progenitors early and what do I get when I reach my mansion. A note and a missing Shinoa. Now would you kindly tell me where is _my_ lavender on this cold and frosty Christmas morning?" he groaned. His patience was running thin.

Shinoa stopped when she heard the words.

"Christmas…That makes sixteen years."

"What?"

Shinoa crackled maniacally. "You know, for someone very in love with Shinoa, you seem to be hardly aware of her true nature. Well, I'm sure the human Shinoa will be more than happy to tell you personally." Swirls of hazel appeared in the pools of ruby red. The next thing Crowley knew; he was in a black space. A blood red throne morphed out of the floor. Wait. There wasn't any floor. It was just an endless puddle of red liquid. Shinoa sat on the grand throne chair. The demon Shinoa with her red eyes and vampire features. A scythe erupted slowly from ground.

"Welcome, Crowley Eusford! Well then Shi-chan, you have a visitor." The demon waved her scythe towards the ground and then raising it up. A ripple was seen. A couple more. The red liquid erupted and formed a girl in the formation of a cross. A face appeared as the blood seeped back down. The human Shinoa's arms were spread apart and held in place by the iron gripped chains. Her head faced down. Her face was obstructed by her messy mop of hair.

Crowley barely heard her heart beating.

"She's in deep sleep. Like how I was for the past sixteen years. Just wait a while." The demon twirled her hair. Crowley cupped his beloved face gingerly and tucked her stray hair.

"Lavender?" he ached. The word almost choked him. He could barely stand the fake Shinoa with her fake catty smile. It was toying with him and his heart. And he abhorred it. The Shinoa before him was cold. His heart was speeding up. What was this feeling called again. He hadn't felt it in such a long time. Desperation? Longing?

The human Shinoa's eyelids fluttered slightly. When she opened, the first thing her deep copper eyes saw wasn't the harsh red eyes of her demon. It was the loving red eyes of her maroon knight. She cried. It was degrading for her when he saw her in this form. She was never the playful, cunning and sarcastic Shinoa. She was just a weak vulnerable little girl. No, she was just a lonely and sad monster that nobody wanted.

Crowley wrapped his arms around her. The blood chains loosened and turned back into liquid form. Shinoa whole body was aching and on fire after all those cuts. She felt weak. But in the arms of Crowley, she felt safe.

"Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday! Do you love the gift I got you Shi-chan?" The demon sneered. Shinoa trembled when she heard her voice. Crowley hugged her tightly. He wanted to ask if she was okay but seeing her tremble at the slightest of the fake Shinoa's voice, he decided it was best if he just protect her with his words.

"It's okay lavender, I'll just get rid of her." This made her tremble more. Crowley did not understand. Why was she so fearful of the fake Shinoa? It's just a figment of her imagination right?

"You can't just kill me off, Crowley." The demon shrugged. She crossed her legs and whipped her scythe. "How about a nice story? I'm sure Shi-chan will find it _very_ familiar."

Shinoa muttered under her breathe for her demon to stop. Crowley just covered her protectively with his cape.

"Sixteen years ago, on the same snowy Christmas morning, a girl was born. Her father was the overall commander of an army. The mother was…..well…out of the picture. The young girl had an older sister and some half-brothers who could care less about the new addition to their oh-so-sweet family.

The girl was born to a human father and a demon-possessed woman. It was an artificial birth. Shinoa is a being born with a demon but under human skin. So was her older sister, Hiragii Mahiru. Her father had more interest in Mahiru and this overshadowed Shinoa's existence. All Shinoa had in her childhood was her sister. But that all changed when Mahiru got possessed by her demon and had to be sealed as a weapon. Such a sad story." She paused. Her red eyes dulled and the scythe turned into a small trinket. She twirled it skilfully with her fingers.

"For sixteen long years I was hidden away. The 'curse stimulant' pills she was given was used to weaken my demon powers. To make sure I never had the chance to see the world with my red eyes. But that all changed when she met you, Crowley Eusford. You see, thehuman Shinoa's heart was captured by you. And that love she had for you was enough for me to break her chains on me." A tear slid down the rosy cheek of the human Shinoa.

She stood up weakly, refusing Crowley's aid, and stumbled towards the demon. Mustering up all her remaining strength, she summoned her scythe from the ground. A sleek black with neon green details. She slammed it to the ground. Her eyes brimming with tears.

"Please take care of yourself," the human smiled at her demon. "And I so sorry, Shinoa."

The demon on her throne chair widened her eyes. She said her name crisp and clear. The human Shinoa acknowledged her existence. The demon reached her hand out to grab her but the human fell back into the red water. The demon tried to enter it but was met with the same glass floor that prevented her escape for sixteen years. Now, it prevented her from reaching the human. The human Shinoa sank deeper and deeper. Son her figure was nothing but a blur. The demon kept banging at the glass. She used her red scythe but it barely made a scratch on the glass surface.

"No! This wasn't supposed to happened." The demon screamed. Crowley pinned her down again but got thrown across.

"Shinoa! Shinoa! Come out now!" the demon ached. Red eyes looking at the glass in a panicky fashion. Crowley didn't sense her heartbeat anymore.

"Where…where is she…"

The demon groaned and punched the glass floor. It did not leave a dent.

"Shinoa….the human Shinoa…..dammit! It's the JIDA. How could I have not seen this! It was the talisman. It was there more than just to keep my body paralysed. It was there to eradicate the human!"

The scenery changed. Shinoa got up and searched the body of the captain. There it was. The same talisman used on her. Upon closer inspection, the demon growled. She was right. It was her damn half-brother's human talisman. She heard it from Shinoa once long time ago. In the scenario the demon possessed the body, the talisman would be used to eradicate any human essence left in the mind and body so that the demon could be sealed as a weapon. The first experimented was Mahiru. The demon tsked. Now she was going to be the second.

"I need to get out of here. The demon sealing force will be here to seal me into a weapon and that talisman placed on me earlier was meant to get rid of the human Shinoa! She knew this was going to happen! Why didn't she say anything about it!" the demon kicked the body aside.

'That's why she handled to me her weapon.' The demon realised. How could she have been so foolish and blind to not understand.

Too late.

The vampire and demon sensed a mass of heavy footsteps coming in on them. Shinoa tsked and was surprised when she was scooped up by Crowley.

"What are you-" she yelped as Crowley got his sword back into his sheath and jumped several meters in the air.

"Running." What a simple and straightforward answer. A couple of arrows landed at their original spot. Shinoa spotted a familiar face among the group of ten JIDA soldiers. She saw his annoyance at the sight of the four fallen soldiers. Hiragii Kureto. She would have enjoyed the rare emotion on the high and mighty Kureto have not she saw a paralysing talisman attached to an arrow flying directly at them. Crowley was carrying Shinoa and at this height, he could not avoid the oncoming terror.

"Crowley!" she screamed. She grabbed his shoulders and flung him aside, taking the full effects of the paralysing talisman as it burned itself into her right hand. She slammed into the concrete ground, forming a hug deformation in the ground. She groaned as she got up, her left hand cradling her right. Shit! Her mind was hazy but her instincts screamed for her to duck to her left. Kureto clicked his tongue. He was the first to arrive at the scene. Once he saw a silhouette stood up in the smoke and dust, he wasted no time in drawing his sword and landing a swift strike at the demon.

Shinoa huffed as she jumped away from the enemy. She heard more heavy footsteps rushing to meet up with their captain.

"Sixteen years was beyond my expectations. I will have to seal you personally myself then. Can't expect anyone to handle a monster like you." Kureto smirked as he readied his sword. Shinoa sneered at him. It was disgusting to think for a fact that she was related to such a cold-blooded being. What sickening karma. Shinoa was attempting to scratch the blasted talisman off her right hand but it burned at the slightest of touch.

Her stomach started to pain and she crouched down to spit out blood. She wiped it her mouth.

"What did you do!" Shinoa coughed out more. Shit! This was not good for her. She need to escape now. Or else… She hesitated to think of the worst outcome.

"That's a special talisman. Stronger by tenfold if I do say so myself. The first one placed on you was to get rid of the human side. Now, in our eyes, you are nothing more than a blasphemy of monsters." Kureto sped straight at the weakening Shinoa. She bit her lips.

"Fight Shinoa." The demon Shinoa found herself in her throne chair. The gleaming black and neon green scythe embedded into the glass floor before her. A voice from somewhere in the red liquid under the glass floor.

"Shi-chan?" Red eyes peered into the glass floor.

"Fight Shinoa. For your survival."

"Why? Why! How could you have not said anything about the true nature of the first talisman!" the demon cried. Her purple hair flowed around in the air, as if channelling the anger of the demon towards the other humans.

"I guess….it was time. Right now, I feel weak." A hand placed against the glass floor on the other side. The demon gasped as she placed her hand over the same spot.

"So Shinoa. Please see the world from your eyes, not mine. I'm sorry if I was always too harsh on you. I know you were just trying to protect me. But being human hehe, I have faults." The voice was fading. The demon gripped her fists.

"I'll come for you Shi-chan. And you better be ready!" The demon fought back the tears. How weird. For the past sixteen years, she was always tricking the human, itching to find a weak spot. And the fire in her throat. _She_ knew. It finally hit her. The human was always keeping the demon at bay because she knew what would happen to them as a whole. The human was well aware that if the demon came out fully that she will be eliminated and the demon will forever be in the filthy hands of the humans under an eternal seal.

That's why she ran away from the mansion. Her true reason. Not because she was scared that Crowley would see her as a monster. But because she did not want the demon to be lonely and sad in a sealed weapon. That's why she risked herself to run back to JIDA. To take her 'curse stimulant' pills to save the demon. How ironic.

But it was the betrayal she did not foresee. And all this time the demon was trying to get out and screeching at the human to free her when her freedom was with her all along. How foolish it was of her. And she even sacrificed herself just so the demon would see the world with her two eyes.

" _Please see the world from your eyes, not mine."_ The words echoed through her heart and it ached. How could a human be so selfless? The hand slowly sank back into the deep. The demon could have sworn she saw Shi-chan smiling at her.

"What about Crowley? Don't you love him?" She banged the glass floor.

"Tell him I'm fine…" the voice was so weak. "Go."

The demon Shinoa struggled to get up. She looked at the scythe. In the refection of the blade, she saw the Shinoa with hazel eyes. No pointed ears or teeth. She beamed at her before disappearing. The demon felt her fingertips electrifying when she gripped the handle. Her world was sucked out and her eyes on the battlefield. The puddle of blood she vomited out rippled.

"Shi-chan!" She called out. The blood formed first into a pole and as Shinoa swung the stick, the blade portion erupted. Her scythe! She sliced off the air and out came blood icicles, all targeted at Kureto. His eyes goggled in shocked as he used his sword to fend for himself. Some of the icicles manged to leave a tear or two in his uniform. He winced as the sliced spots burned. But he knew he had to strike. The talisman would not last long in actuality. A couple of minutes and the talisman would cease to function. It's only purpose was to knock Shinoa out so that the sealing process will commence without hitch.

But now it became clear to him. There will be a hitch. The fact that the demon just cried out Shi-chan means the worst outcome in Kureto's plans.

The demon was able to fully summon the scythe. And that human Shinoa had handled the reins of destruction to her demon.


	8. Chapter 8

Shinoa spun her scythe in the air. Her ruby red eyes were staring straight into her opponent, her half-brother, Hiigari Kureto. She hated that word. Even though they were related through their father, their relationship barely past the standards of what is to be considered as brother and sister. Kureto despised Shinoa ever since she was born. How could he not? She was the offspring of a demon-possessed woman. It was an abomination to be related to this monster and refer to her as his little sister.

"I'll kill you rather than seal you. Letting you live would be a monstrosity to the JIDA as well as the Hiiragi family." Kureto raised his hand and pointed to Shinoa. "Attack!"

Shinoa was not in a good position. She was in a hole in the ground and the soldiers surrounded her from above. Their arrows all dead set on her. She twitched at the current scenario she was in. And her human was sleeping deep inside her. The only weapons she had was her scythe and her demon-enhanced senses. No! She shook her head. She was not going to die here! The pesky human Shinoa survived all these long without the help of the demon Shinoa. It would be a laugh to the human if the demon was to be kill on her first day out of jail.

The red scythe felt cool in her hands. Her dress stained with blood of the fallen soldiers she killed earlier. And her stomach was on fire. Her fangs burned when she licked them. The arrows left the bows. Their green flames blazing a path behind them in the air. Shinoa breathed out and a cool frosty mist formed before her mouth. She raised her scythe and swung it over her head as a shield from the arrows. It sent a powerful gust of wind deflecting all of the incoming arrows.

With a kick to the ground, she leaped up into the air, dominating the JIDA army by a couple of feet. Arching her back and tossing her scythe from her left to her right, she slashed a couple of soldiers across the chest. It wasn't deep but it did render them useless to continue the fight. The other half were real smart to not fire the arrows in the line of comrades. Shinoa drank the blood from a soldier and tossed him aside, smearing the blood over her lips and chin.

"Just because the human part is still inside me, doesn't mean that I have the same merciful personality." She growled. Her eyes glared at the soldiers. She could hear their hearts beating faster and faster. Their minds muddled with a thousand thoughts. Their brain told them to fight but their heart mirrored their 'true' thoughts. Many have faced at least a vampire but none have faced a demon-possessed soldier like her. And she would use that to her advantage.

'Shit! Where is that Crowley Eusford!' The demon cursed in her mind before coming face to face with the leader of it all, Kureto. His sword gleamed and a few sparks were seen when their weapons came into contact. The demon winced as the blasted talisman on her right arm still burned but lesser than better. Kureto's eyes burned with malice but all the demon saw was a wild animal in smart ass suit.

"Ugh! I'll kill you!" Kureto growled as he pushed the sword on her. The blood scythe was trembling. Shinoa smirked. She forced some of the blood into icicles and fired it at the shocked Kureto. It threw him back but not at the expense of draining her energy. Without one knee on the snow-covered ground and her hands on the scythe to support her, it had became clear that she could not continue any further. The burning sensation that itched and scratched her flesh eased away, however the ringing and dizziness in her head did not.

Her breathing became jagged and rough. The remaining abled soldiers stood rooted to their ground. Their weapons were up but none had dared to fight her even in this state. They saw their deaths when the ruby eyes glazed into theirs.

Kureto was pissed beyond words. He did not expect the operation to drag until this long. It was not like him at all! The talismans were of absolutely zero use other than dragging her demise!

The demon Shinoa, with the aid of her scythe, stood up to fight on. Her body swayed a little. Kureto had to use his last resort. He would have to activate Raimeiki, his sword true form. What a laugh it would be to waste it on his demon-possessed bastard half-sister. Bright streaks of electricity waved around his arm and sword.

"Ku-re-to-nii-san." She muttered. He narrowed his eyes and charged the lightning at her. She watched the light engulfed her view. So this was how she was going to die. What a tragic end. Her first day out of that damn human mind jail and it would be her last. Shinoa closed her eyes and waited for the impact. A cool breeze kissed her cheeks. The body-piercing impact never came. She slowly opened her eyes. A cloak of white covered her. His maroon braided hair trailed after him. The same Cheshire smile the human side of her fell in love with.

"Let's go." Shinoa cried a little when she heard those words.

Crowley lifted her up into his arms and they disappeared. The lightning hit the ground and when the dust had cleared off, a frown on Kureto's face followed. He had never gripped his sword so hard after a mission. His first ever failed mission.

Up in the air a hundred miles away, Crowley was looking at the little girl in his arms. The red eyes scared him a bit. But it was her crying that terrified him the most. She muffled her sobs but covering her head with the cloak he had given to her. When Crowley felt that it was far enough, he found a safe landing on top of a building and made a pit stop. Shinoa was sniffled and rubbed her beet red cheeks when Crowley gingerly sat her on the floor. He went down on one knee and tucked her loose strand of hair behind her pointed ear.

"Explain?" She slightly jolted when he spoke.

"The human didn't tell you everything." She looked glum. But she still replied him while looking straight into his eyes. Funny how she was a devilish maniac a few moments ago and now a timid little mouse in the claws of its predator.

"There was never one Shinoa. Only a human and a demon inhabiting the same body called Shinoa. The Hiigari family conducted an experiment." She hugged her knees. She lavender hair covered her back. "Two girls were the results. Both the products of a human man and a demon-possessed woman. Their father the cruel overall head of the JIDA army."

Shinao trembled as she tried to say but she couldn't. How could she! He was the very man would initiate her sister's end. But she continued the story anyway. "The older one soon went haywire. The demon side emerged when she was sixteen. It was the worst destruction the JIDA had experienced since the vampires. They sealed her into a weapon, harvesting what's left of her."

"Your older sister." Crowley spoke. She nodded.

"Hiiragi Mahiru. I, the demon side, was still active in the mind but the human took control of the body since birth. I was always trying to break out and possess the body. Could you blame me? Anyway, when Mahiru's life ended, Shinoa was only six. All the attention turned to her. They prescribed her drugs to keep me under control. So that the second time would never happened." She paused. Then, she did the most particular thing.

"Will you stopping pinching my cheeks," Crowley looked deadpanned at her. Shinoa narrowed her eyes and found herself deeply into those addicting pinching.

"But it's so addictive~" she mumbled. Crowley closed in on her. She stopped and pushed him away and with her demon-enhanced strength, she succeeded.

"Anyways, the human side kept the sarcastic cheeky side to mask her loneliness and of course my existence. But that changed when she met you. Human heart is fickle with emotions. So now she's in deep sleep within me and I'm stuck here with you." Shinoa huddled in the white cloak. Her stomach was still on fire and she bit into her right arm. The talisman had flaked off earlier. Good. Does it mean the human would be back? The demon relished the taste of blood. If so, she would have to be confined in the walls of the mind. But it was a slim chance. The human was dwelling deep inside her. Her final words still puzzled her. What an odd human.

"Shinoa? Hello?" Crowley flicked her forehead gently. It snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Stop that!" she pouted. Strange. For a moment there, she thought the human side was showing. The pinching cheek action and now the pout. Both were considered very un-demon like of her. The talisman left red markings on her arm, like burn marks. She studied it with her shared knowledge. Though they were of two sides, the human and demon shared the same memories.

"What are you doing?" Crowley pondered out loud. His hands resting on his sore cheeks. Shinoa looked at the intricate markings. The first talisman was there to eradicate the human side. The second talisman was to weaken the demon side. But something was off. Why were the human traits showing up? The first talisman. What did it look like? The demon wondered harder and harder.

"Crowley. Can you describe if there are any markings on my forehead?" She put it straightforwardly. Crowley held back a scoff. His lavender never failed to amaze him. He placed his left hand under her forehead and brushed the hair behind. Her face seemed to glow in the moonlight. He felt like kissing her forehead. He didn't know why he thought of that.

"No markings, princess." He smirked before sneaking a kiss on her forehead. She didn't blush. What a let down. He stood up straight and prepared himself for the remaining journey back to the mansion.

"Come on-" he stopped.

"What? Stop staring at me. Perv." Shinoa rolled her eyes.

"Your eyes." Crowley tilted her chin upwards and peered closely at them. Shinoa could hear his heartbeat increase. The pounding was deafening.

"What about it?"

"They're hazel now….."

* * *

Hey Hey Peeps!

TKX here. Sorry for the slow mow updates. *Bows down and cries in one corner* Updates will come every fortnight.

PS. Have u guys watch Yuri On Ice. ;^)


	9. Chapter 9

"What! Hold on a minute! Are you sure?" Shinoa asked him. Her voice trembled. Crowley placed both his hands on the side of cheeks and closed the distance between them. She could see that his eyes were longing for the human side to be his. His precious lavender. Maybe he hit his head too hard when she threw him.

"That's the pair of hazel eyes I fell in love with…." He gasped. His heartbeat was pounding mad but he wasn't lying. Shinoa needed a mirror to confirm. She gingerly pushed down his hands and pointed to his sword.

"I need to see it. Please?" Crowley nodded and took out his sword. He held it at her eye level. She took a step back and covered her mouth. She saw _her_ on the reflective surface of the sword.

"Shi-chan." She mouthed and the figure mouth back the exact same words at the same time. It was the was her own self! Her pointed ears and fangs but with those mismatched hazel brown eyes. How! The first talisman! There was something wrong about it! But what? A thousand thoughts zapped into her brain but she could not pinpoint any accurate logic. Wait!

"If the human traits are showing up, the human side of me is slowly awakening!" Shinoa paced around madly. She ran her hands through her thick locks and then waved them madly in the air. "She's not dead. She's not gone!" She smiled to herself but a strange drowsiness knocked her out. Crowley came in like the knight he is and swooped her off before she could hit the ground. This girl has the weirdest mood swings he has ever encountered. The mansion was not too far away. He wrapped his cloak around her more tightly. Picking her up once again but definitely not for the last time, Crowley admired her serene face before he took off.

~Back at the JIDA headquarters~

Kureto slammed the table and downed the glass of water. He had just returned from the walls beyond and the first damn thing he heard was a meeting with his father in his office. Hiiragi Tenri had the sternest and silencing stare even though it was only his left eye that was visible. The atmosphere between the father and son was cold and devoid of any family love.

"Where is the weapon you have sealed her in?" His low voice sliced through the air. Kureto gripped his hands and looked on the floor. He had never hated the design of the carpet more than ever.

"The demon possessed the body now. A vampire progenitor interfered. She escaped-"

"What? Are you telling me you let the girl off?" Tenri voice grew dangerously low. He fisted his right hand and slammed it into the table. "Such insolence! What do you would happen to the Hiiragi image if word got out that we held experiments on demon-possesseds to produce such monsters!"

His left eye glinted in disappointment and fury at his shameful son. Tenri turned his back.

"Do what you must to protect the Hiigari family. Just know that this _will_ be the last failure I will ever have to hear from you, Kureto." Kureto bowed and left the room. The doors closed with a slam. He will get her and that damn vampire for ruining his reputation. He walked to his office and prepared his other plans. There will be a day when they will all meet on the battlefield. And it will be him getting his revenge.

In Kureto's office, he was writing down the report of the mission. With every word written, the nib of the pen drilled and scratched the paper. He groaned and dropped the pen before pushing everything of the table in a fit of rage. How humiliating of him especially to be lectured by his father.

A knock on the door was just the next thing he did _not_ need. Mitsuba Aoi held a piece of paper. She passed it to him silently as usual. He read it and his lips twitched in frustration. There were two kinds of talisman he had requested the research and development team to create. The first one was eradicating the human side and putting it into deep sleep and the second one was to slow the demon side down. Since there wasn't any test subject for the prototypes, he had to see it first hand on the battlefield. Which had ended not so long ago…

"A slight error….." he mumbled to himself. It appears that the R&D department needs to be better facilitated.

"The first one made the human side fall into deep sleep. That talisman was a success. The second one was not fully complete upon your sudden request when we received the emergency alarm activated by Hiiragi Shinoa." Aoi reported as she handed him more reports.

"And?"

"The second one upon closer inspection did not hold down the demon side. It forces the demon side to fuse with the human side-"

Kureto banged the table when he heard the last few words. What was he going to tell his father! If Guren or Shinya found out about this extent of his failure, he would never hear the end of it. What about his father? He crushed the papers and tossed it into the fireplace. He watched as the ashes burned in the amber flames. The snow grew heavier and the grim dark sky reflected his mood perfectly. It was as if the heavens were mocking him.

"Make sure the R&D department keep their mouth shut about this incident. I want this information to be classified." He ordered Aoi. She bowed and left the room.

~Back at the mansion~

Crowley was definitely not acting like a creepy stalker. I mean, a creepy stalker would be looking at a certain lavender hair girl sleeping soundly. And he certainly was not doing _that_. Okay fine, he was doing exactly that. How could he not. She was in his bed tucked up in his cloak. Her pastel pink lips were slightly parted. Her hands were gripping gently on _his_ cloak. He would have to change the bedsheets seeing as how her torn dress was stained in blood and that mucky scent of fallen soldiers has hung stubbornly onto the fine silk. Speaking of which, the dress ended at a dangerously low level of her thigh. Any false move and she might-

Shinoa groaned and shifted her legs to the other side. Crowley blushed and looked over his shoulder as he lifted the blankets up and covered up till her neck. Looks like he will be sleeping on the couch. It will be un-knightly if he was to share the bed with his princess. Crowley shook the thought off. He sat beside her and caressed her cheeks. She shuddered a bit before her right hand instinctively when to interlock it. His eyes widened.

Now how was he supposed to sleep on the couch.

"Crow-ley…." Those words rolled off her tongue easily but it pierced his heart with such intensity. This girl may not know it but she's _good_. Crowley decided he would not be sleeping on the couch after all. He laid down on the bed, careful not to rouse her even by a teensy bit. Thank god his bed was a massive king size. Her face was so enchanting. The sky was still dark though. The early morning air was cold. However, that did not deter Crowley from sleeping without his top.

The letter she left him back in her room was still lingering on his mind. The words that embedded into his heart.

"I love you." He whispered to his sleeping snow white. Those child-like handwriting on the letter. It looked like scribbles had he not taken a second look at the paper. It was her farewell letter. He refused to admit that it hers. When he got back from the mansion, he had already felt that something was amiss. Her lavender scent was all over the place. He knew what happened. She escaped! Of course! A human would escape from him. It was the nature of the world. The weak ones would always have But his heart ached when he stepped into the empty guest room. On the table those lasting words.

He remembered her reddening face when he growled those words into her ear and translated it. He heard her heart pounding like mad and her cheeks heating up. Such simple words held so much power. His palm that cupped her cheeks slid to her back and inched her towards him, tucking her under his chin. His left hand was interlocked with her right. He kissed her ring finger and a strange thought popped up. His lavender in a white gown holding a bouquet of lavender and roses. On her right ring finger a maroon ring.

"What the?" Crowley burrowed his eye browns. What was he thinking of? He is a vampire and she is a…..well human and demon. But how was he going to keep this secret from the other progenitors? Chess and Horn? They will know for sure. Crowley was confused at what he would have to do to protect his lavender. He gave in to the forbidden feeling he thought he had sealed up long ago.

Love.

The morning was still young. Crowley supposed he could take a few Zs. He only sleep when he was bored or just to pass time. Seeing as how he was over 800 years old, boredom is and will be his main enemy. But Crowley guess sleeping with his lavender would be a pleasant experience. And maybe he would have a nice dream. One where his lavender is in a white gown and him in a black suit.

A lavender ring for him and a maroon one for her.

It would be a pleasant dream indeed…

* * *

Oh mah GAWD that victuri ep 7 diessssss. Anybody else?


	10. Chapter 10

Shinoa woke up feeling more refreshed. If being refreshed means that you see the maroon hair too hot hot damn vampire who is your enemy but you fell helplessly in love with but dare not admit it. If so, yes, Shinoa was feeling extremely refreshed. Her right hand was interlocked tightly with his left. She felt his heartbeat. And his face was so serene and so _close_ to hers. In fact, she was so refreshed when she saw her fair knight's charming sleeping face that she screeched and pushed herself back. She landed on her bum quite painfully and rubbed it while cursing at her sudden actions.

It stirred up Crowley up and his left hand went roaming about in the sheets searching for hers. He opened one eye to find her on the floor rubbing her bum. How cute, he smirked. The two pairs of eyes met and Shinoa averted hers. Oh right, he forgot he was half naked. Those manly chunks and sizzling biceps were a bit too much for her to handle earlier in the morning. The sun was rising in the distance. Crowley got up and helped her up. Scratched that, he carried her into the bathroom. She was protesting, saying that she was feeling fine but he was pretending to be deaf and chat about nonsense stuff.

He mentally thanked the fact that his cloak was covering her legs. The dress was torn and she would look very-

'Don't even think about it, Crowley Eusford.' He withheld his lust as he entered the room. Chess and Horn would not be returning to the mansion in another few days or until the Queen has other plans. Whichever came first. He put Shinoa's weight on his left arm and opened the bathtub tap. He let her down, admiring her hazelnut irises. She coughed, eyeing at the bathtub. It was a lot bigger than the one in 'her room'. He whistled cheekily and started unbuttoning his trousers. Being the princess she truly is, she screamed and ran out of the room yelling, "FLASHERS! PEDOPHILE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE CORRUPTED!" But got silence when Crowley grabbed her and tossed her into the bathtub.

Her purple locks got drenched. Crowley coughed.

"Oops. Excuse me." He still had his trousers on though the fly was opened. Shinoa opened the front curtain of her hair and blew a raspberry at him.

"How adorable." Crowley realised something. He just spoke that out loud. Shinoa looked shocked at his words. Her face reddened. Crowley decided perhaps this was the limit. His feelings for his lavender could not be bottled up anymore. His left hand instinctively went up to tilt her chin up. His body overshadowed her. He saw her pupils dilated and his lips closed in on hers. The kiss was unlike any of those before. It was more forceful and lustful. Crowley slid his tongue across her lips, savouring the sweetness before gaining entrance. His free right hand snaked around her waist and pulled her closer.

She was still new at this so he took her tongue along in her warm caravan. Shinoa was trying hard to control herself but let out a small moan every so often. The tongue battle was short-lived for Crowley emerged kissing her neck and living a few hickeys. He traced the bruised spots with the tip of his tongue slowly. It burned her skin. Yet something inside her lust for more. It was such a weird feeling. It was like the two sides had merged into one. She was both the innocent and lustful one. Her hands wrapped around Crowley's neck.

"Hmmm? Has my lavender matured?" His ruby red eyes blazed. Shinoa groaned and turned to her back. Her dress could only be unbuttoned from the back after all. She moaned and pouted. He got the message.

"Whatever you desire, Lavender." He whispered seductively into her ear before kissing the nape of her neck as went to undress her. As the dress got loosen, he kissed the fair maiden's back gently.

"Crow-ley…" She looked back and slipped off the battered dress. Her arms went to cover her top and she sunk into the warm water. Her lavender locks floated around lazily in the water. His arms went to remove her hands from her chest. He peeked her forehead.

"Don't. You're beautiful the way you are." It made her heart flutter with joy. She always had insecurities whenever in the presence of her family. Monstrosity was what they deemed her to be. But Crowley did not see her in that light. Tears streamed down her cheeks. This made Crowley panicked. He raised his hands up and immediately apologised.

"Sorry. I didn't think I was pushing you. We can stop-" Shinoa shook her head and brushed her tears off.

"No, I don't mean it that way. My family always though I was a monster. I was born to a demon-possessed woman and a human. So, all the bad thoughts got to my head. And," She paused and covered her eyes, feeling that the waterworks got turned on. "I was scared of that. But, I feel so grateful when you said I was okay. It means a lot."

Crowley always thought the sarcastic little lavender was like that in and out but when he heard about her insecurities, something inside him thumped. It wasn't his heart. It hurt a bit but that just wasn't it. No, it was his soul. Human were just so fickle. He thought of them as nothing more than foolish creatures. How humorous. He was once like that. 800 years of boredom took its toll on the knight but the presence of this rare lavender brought him to feel like a human and he missed that sensation.

"How do you feel about me?" Crowley crouched down. She blinked twice and her mouth slightly parted. How charming.

"Um. Well. I guess you are very handsome and could probably kill anyone with that look and uh…" She was looking down in the water at her reflection, obviously trying to avoid his deep glaze. "And I guess many vampire girls chase after you non-stop."

"Well, that true." When she heard that, she felt down. Maybe it was a stupid thing to think that she had any chance with Crowley. He is a vampire and she is well…..she will consider herself as a human for now. Although her fangs and pointed ears are still there, she didn't have the lust for blood which is good.

"But, I still think you're way better than them. They ogle too much about my blood and you don't which makes you a winner." He grinned. She stared at him and let out a snicker. He like that laugh. It sounded like clear bell rings to his ears.

"You're so funny Crowley, no wonder I fell for you." She opened up her eyes and this time she didn't need to hold back her feelings for him. She didn't care if they were enemies on the battlefield or from a different species. She just knew him as Crowley Eusford, her charming fair knight that will cheer her up. He could sense the love in her eyes. And they were all channelled towards him and him only. He patted her head and took her right hand.

"So will you stay by my side, Shinoa?" Crowley kissed her right palm, specifically her ring finger. "I'll make your days happy as you did to mine ever since we met." She took a while to process what he said. He could hear her heartbeat slowly increasing.

"Was that a proposal?"

"A wedding one, impressive speech wasn't it?"

"Very." The sarcasm was not heavy in Shinoa's words. She was smiling from ear to ear and leaped into his arms. It caught him off guard but he caught her with much difficulty. Remember readers they are still in a bathtub. She kissed him on the lips and just could not seem to stop giggling. She knew the future would be hard but she would enjoy the moment where she found love in an unexpected place.

And it would the moment the two are deemed as unexpected lovers.

* * *

Thanks guys for reading unexpected lovers. I love it when I read your reviews. Apologies if the pace was a bit too fast. First-timer here. But I'm planning a second season for Unexpected Lovers. hohohohoho. Thank you readers for taking the time to read this humble soul's ranting about this ship teehee.

Ta ta for now

TimeKiller X 3


End file.
